Life is Strange 2
by EclipsaLover2003
Summary: Come experience Sean and Daniel's story, but with an added character! Everyone's favorite time-manipulating, camera-loving bean Maxine Caulfield is back, and she's not going to let things go the way they did last time.
1. Visions and Preparations

**Well, well, if it isn't the beautiful and not at all toxic fanfiction community. I bet you didn't think you'd see me back on here after my last story kind of... flopped. Then again, it didn't flop. I just stopped writing for it. I probably could've had a popular story, but I was in the ninth grade at the time and internet isn't something I'll always have access to. I'll try to do better this time. As always, I ask that if there is anyone who wants to help me with any stories I want to write, and I will accept any help and ideas that you give me.**

**Now for the very long-winded explanation. Like everyone else, I played Life Is Strange and LIS: Before the Storm and loved the stories. I cried when Max and Chloe found Rachel's body, I replayed as many times as possible, and I tried to enjoy the prequel as much as I could. I also played Life Is Strange 2. Daniel and Sean's family dynamic was something that I enjoyed. And like everyone, I was asking one central question: Where was Max? I understood that this was Sean and Daniel's story. That hasn't stopped me, as you all can see.**

**Anyways, let's drop this very unnecessary disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Life is Strange 2 was created by Square Enix and DONTNOD Entertainment. Any characters, locations, and concepts in this story other than my own belong to Square Enix and DONTNOD Entertainment.**

If there was one thing Maxine Caulfield knew, it was that life can be very...weird. She'd known this fact the moment she left her hometown all those years ago, came back, then went away for one final time. Of course, none of those things could have possibly prepared her for her powers. After she moved back to Arcadia Bay, she started to develop strange abilities, like the power to manipulate time. Plus, to make matters worse, she was having visions of the Bay getting obliterated by a tornado the size of her dislike of Mark Jefferson.

That wasn't the only thing going on in her neck of the woods, either. There were even darker secrets buried underneath everything she'd ever known. Secrets that could make her life feel like a movie or a TV show. In the end, she had to make a choice: her best friend Chloe, or their home.

That was 9 years ago. Since then, things have definitely changed. After Chloe's death, Max couldn't stomach being anywhere near the Bay. Eventually, she moved back to Seattle, went to college, and got her degree. After that, she found work at the local high school, which somehow had a photography class.

She was known as the cool teacher, which made her kind of happy. It was easy to relate to a bunch of angsty, depressed teens because she wasn't far from that age herself. She even had two favorite students: Sean Diaz and Lyla Park. Those two kind of reminded her of Chloe and herself.

Nothing surprised her, not anymore. Her life was the strangest thing she'd ever encountered, or at least it was until that faithful 28th of October. After that, she didn't know what to expect anymore.

Earlier*

Seattle. One of the best places to live. There was nothing bad and everyone was happy. Wherever you looked, there was an air of calm, even though tommorow was Halloween. Sean Diaz could count all of the things that make it unbearable, but today he was in a great mood.

For Sean, tonight was going to be a night to remember forever. It would be a night to remember because he was going to a party. Eric's Halloween party to be exact. It was one of the most anticipated events in the history of his sixteen years of living. Maybe he'd even score with Jenn. There was nothing in the world that could ruin it.

But, there was one problem he was having: actually texting Jenn. Jenn Murphy was one of Sean's classmates and he had a little bit of a crush on her. Well, it was actually more than a little crush, because he always got nervous when it came to Jenn.

"See you tonight! Don't be late, losers!"

That was Lyla. Lyla was Sean's best friend and confidant. They'd been friends for years now. "The Love Witch" as she was known by everyone had the uncanny ability to match people up. She'd somehow matched up about half of the couples going to their school. Even though the number of matched wasn't that impressive, Sean hoped that he and Jenn might be number 7.

"Okay, update time! You heard back from Jenn yet?" she asked, grabbing Sean's shoulders from behind, eliciting a small gasp.

"Um... no... I'm sure she'll reply at some point," Sean said sheepishly.

"Let me take a look at the situation."

Hey Jenn, u going to the party tonight?* she reads. "Dude, we talked about this! Could you have any less game?"

Sean takes back his phone, annoyed. "I'm no good at this! How about: 'Yo Jenn, see you at the party, let me know if I should bring handcuffs?' "

Lyla laughs at that. "Oh. My. God! You thirsty bitch. Let me, 'Lyla the Love Witch', work my magic," she says, holding out her hand.

"Okay, just... Don't make me sound like a loser."

"I said matchmaker, not miracle worker," she responded teasingly. Lyla takes a few seconds to type out a 'message' to to Jenn.

"Hey, Lyla, hold on. Let me check it before you send it."

At that moment Lyla gives Sean his phone back... after sending the message. "Too late!"

" 'Would be awesome 2 see you there' ? Really? I could have texted that," Sean says, confused at the simplicity of the text.

"But you didn't, did you? And besides, she'll text back. Trust in the amazing power of the Love Witch!"

The two friends continued their walk to Sean's house. "Honestly, I don't even know if I wanna go tonight," Sean said suddenly. This might have been a little more than he could handle. He wasn't known for going to parties, after all.

"Oh, come on, Sean. It'll be fun! Why do you hate going to every party?"

At this completely inaccurate statement, Sean decided to defend himself. "First of all, I don't hate every party. And second of all, there's always too many people. Plus it's too loud and everybody's wasted."

"Well, I guess that would be the case since that's how parties work," Lyla said with a snarky tone.

Ding* went Sean's phone just he was going to make an even more snarky comment. Intrigued by the prospect of Jenn texting back, Lyla moves closer to Sean.

"Well? The suspense is killing me! Did the beautiful Jennifer finally text back?"

"No, it's just my Dad," Sean says dismissively. "He's asking if I'll be home after school. Ugh, what am I? A ten year old?" Sean's dad was one of the most worrisome parents he'd ever met. And this was after meeting Lyla's mom for the first time.

"He cares about, Sean. How many people do you know that can say the same thing? Other me and the Momster, of course."

Lyla's phone also gets a notification. One look at it and her face suddenly lights up. "Well, looks like Jenn texted back. And she says she can't wait to see us at the party!"

"Really?," Sean asks, surprised.

"What did I tell you? Never doubt my matchmaking magic."

"Don't worry, I won't. Anyways, what do you think I should wear tonight," Sean asks.

"A condom and a smile," Lyla says jokingly.

"Hardy har har, " Sean says sarcastically. "I see that someone's been paying lots of attention in Sex Ed class.

They pass by in front of the house of Brett Foster. Brett had been one of Sean's best friends in kindergarten, but they strayed apart after Sean made a mistake and told him one of the darkest secrets he'd ever kept from anyone. Since then, Brett's been a racist, sexist, homophobic pig.

"Hey, lovebirds! Had a fun day at the loony bin?" he asked in that annoying way that he says everything.

"Shut the fuck up, dickhead! We definitely had a better day without you there!" Lyla retorts.

Brett sticks up his middle finger at the duo and goes back to using his phone.

"Damn it. Brett is such an asshole."

"Yep. Always staying true to himself," mumbles Sean sadly. They finally reach the Diaz house, walking across th porch.

"You know, this yard really would look better with a couch. Just sayin'," Lyla says as she and Sean sit on the decking. Lyla takes out some cigarettes.

"Be careful, Lyla. Dad almost busted me last time." That was a very close moment. If it wasn't for Sean's quickness, he would've been caught for sure.

"That's because you weren't with *moi*. Your dad loves me. Anyways, do you want one or not?"

Despite his apprehension, Sean took one of the cigarettes. He lights Lyla's first to be as "gentlemanly" as possible, then he light his own.

"Thanks for making me smoke again," Sean says after the both take their first puffs.

"Don't be so sad, Sean. Because of this little moment together, I'll make sure you don't smoke any weed tonight. Deal?"

To add on to the joke, Lyla hold out a pinkie. Sean takes her pinkie with his pinkie and says, "Deal, but how are you supposed to watch me when you'll be baked as hell?"

"I'll find a way. And speaking of weed, I've got that area covered. Apparently, Eric's parents don't keep stuff in the cabin. Which means we need to make an Official Party List."

She then proceeds to grab a pen and starts writing on Sean's hand.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing," Sean asks, surprised at the sudden touch.

"Don't move one inch. You're my human post-it-note. First on the list is money for supplies. Then munchies like chips n' dip and soda... et cetera..."

"Your 'list' better wash off, Lyla or so help me..."

"Of course, we cannot forget... ZE BOOZE," she says enthusiastically.

"Why couldn't you have sent a text instead of vandalizing my hand?"

Lyla continues to ignore her "notepad" as she writes "Blankets" on Sean's hand.

"You and Jenn are gonna need something to snuggle under when it gets cold tonight."

Sean laughs at that, almost not noticing Lyla trying to write out "Condom" on his hand.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. There's no room left, punk," he says yanking his hand away. On his hand is a list of items and a letter C with a smiley face.

"This is a great drawing, Lyla! Daniel's teacher would be so proud of you," Sean says with a teasing tone.

"Ha! This coming from the pretentious artist? Don't fall asleep before me, or you'll be my next victim."

"That's what you think."

Lyla's face deepens into a frown as she looks at the sky. As the day goes on, the sky has begun it's evening process.

"There's something about these planes, Sean. I wanna hate them, but... If I move, I'll miss them so much."

Sean definitely understood how she felt. Things have been this way since he could remember. Sometimes, he thought about what things would be like if Karen had... But that could never, ever happen.

"Shit changes so fast... Sometimes I think about what'll happen when we graduate. Are we gonna still be friends? Will things be different than 1452, Lame Avenue?"

Sean was shocked by those questions. He knew that they didn't have an answer, but he also knew that he asked himself questions like this all the time. "Lyla, we'll always be friends. You know that, right?"

"But, what happens if we go to different colleges. Or if you get annoyed by me?"

"Have you heard of this great invention called the internet No distance will tear us apart. We're freakin' fighters!"

"You're right, Sean," Lyla says, not as enthusiastic as she normally was. "Best freakin' fighters forever..."

Lyla suddenly shoots up into the air with Sean following her lead.

"It's getting late and I gotta pick out my outfit for tonight. Don't forget to Skype me later. Hugs!"

Sean give her a hearty hug and she finally begins her voyage to her home.

Hello Friday night..* Sean thinks to himself as he enters the Diaz household.

"Come on Dad, can I have it please?"

Sean walks into the kitchen and sees his father Esteban and younger brother Daniel sitting with someone he didn't expect to see.

"Max?"

Earlier, before Sean got on the bus*

Max Caulfield was excited and ready to finish the day. She'd just spent eight hours teaching high schoolers in grades 9 to 12 the forms of photography and how they were different from each other. As usual, every hour was as eventful as it normally was. Kids were being disruptive, asking idiotic questions that didn't pertain to the lesson. All of which she'd seen when she went to Blackwell Academy.

But, she was on her way to the house of her favorite pupil, Sean Diaz. Sean reminded her of herself when she started out with her photography. She noticed that he had an amazing talent for drawing. Surprisingly, she'd even gotten some brownie points with her brother Daniel and their dad, Esteban. Right now, she was on her way to deliver Daniel his supplies for his zombie costume.

Daniel's gonna be sooooooo happy I got his stuff for him* she thought, happily. Nothing could ruin her good mood. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she got there. Or at least she was in a good mood until she started to get dizzy. Then everything went black.

-lease stop. He didn't do anyth-* she heard as colors and pictures entered her line of sight. *-the ground, no-* *aaaaaaahhhhhhhh* she also heard. Then she saw them. Sean was panicking and Daniel wasn't moving. Everything was chaos. It was at that moment that she saw Esteban on the ground, bleeding to death that she came to her senses.

"Daniel," she yelled as the real world came back into view. *What's going on? Isn't it obvious, Max? You just had a vision* she thought. But that was impossible. She hadn't had a vision like that since her vision of the Storm. This also only meant one thing that her powers were back.

She had to test it out to make sure. Looking for something that would help her, she locked her eyes on a camera. William's camera. She still remembered the day she got it.

It was a week after Chloe's funeral. Everyone had been in terrible spirits. Especially Chloe's mom Joyce. Max could always come to Joyce about everything in the past, but this time she wanted to come to Max instead.*

"Do you think she's still mad at me," Joyce asked. "I know that she and David never got along with each other."*

"Joyce, why would you even ask that?" Max said, even though she'd known the answer to this particular question.*

"She used to get so mad at me for being with David. Used to say that I had to be desperate to be with someone like him."*

There was no denying that. Chloe said some of the same things to Max that she hadn't wanted to hear, but she knew something that Chloe would never find out. David Madsen was actually a good guy. He proved that the moment he rescued her from the Dark Room.*

"Joyce, you don't believe that, do you? A beautiful woman like you could never be desperate," Max exclaimed, trying to reason with Joyce.*

"Maybe she was right. After William died, I guess I had to find someone who could give me what I had," she reasoned. "I clinged to anyone who would give me the time of day."*

"It doesn't matter. Even if what you have with David isn't the same, you still love him, don't you?"*

This was pretty much how the conversation went. In the end, Max helped Joyce as best as she could. Just as she was about to leave so she could start packing up for Seattle, Joyce called her back. She actually gave Max William's camera. To this day she kept it as a way to honor William and Chloe's memory.

So, Max practically threw the camera straight at the ground. It physically pained her to do something so terrible. She focused all of her attention on the broken camera. Then she visualized what it'd looked like before she destroyed it, holding out her hand as she always did.

At first, nothing happened, but then the camera slowly started to reassemble itself until it finally rested back on the desk where it was. Max stared at her hand in awe. *You still got it, Max!*

Now that she'd done the necessary power check, she was ready to rev on to the Diaz house. She had no idea what was going on, but if it was as bad as she thought it was, she'd have to get there as fast as possible.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello my wonderful readers. Before you guys get excited about me writing another chapter, I would like to take the time to really ask suggestions from anyone who would to help me brainstorm a little bit more. Before you guys flame me for being so lazy with my story, I want to also clarify that a lot of the things I have published were things I just came up with on the spot.**

**I wasn't really thinking or brainstorming on what I wanted my stories to be or how I wanted them to look. I was just writing just to write. I would really love to expand on my writing and as always, I am reaching out to anyone who will offer.**

**If you want to communicate, you can always reach out to me by DMing my Instagram account, which is eclipsalover19.**

**If you can, I would love to see what you have to say!**


End file.
